Honor y Temple
by black.einherjer
Summary: Ambientada en plena Edad Media, en un mundo de caballeros y dragones, esta es la historia de uno de los mas famosos magos de aquella época y su viaje para enfrentar su destino. ¿Qué le deparará el futuro?


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan es de JR y la Warner. Lo demás es mío.**

* * *

–¡Derríbenla! –se escuchaba gritar del otro lado de la puerta de roble, al tiempo que la misma temblaba con un estruendo.

–¡Falkennor ha caído! Rápido, mi reina… ¡debe huir! –decía el paje mientras varios hombres intentaban hacer barricadas en la puerta.

Una mujer de largo pelo negro y rasgos altivos pero tristes se mantenía alejada de la escena; en los brazos, cargaba un niño que lloraba.

–Tanta guerra y tanto sufrimiento por nada -decía la mujer mientras intentaba calmar al bebé–, pues he visto a mi valiente esposo caer sin poder evitarlo. Ahora, su reino se consume en las llamas del odio y mi pueblo desesperanzado se debate entre la muerte y la esclavitud –y una lágrima corrió por el bello rostro de la mujer.

Un nuevo estruendo sacudió violentamente la puerta que resistía los embates, pero no por mucho tiempo más: los goznes ya se estaban aflojando.

–Mi señora… ¡tiene un caballo esperándola! Se lo suplico, por la gracia del Señor: ¡no pierda más tiempo! –rogaba el paje mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Durante un tiempo la mujer no pareció despertar del trance que le provocaba el dolor. Entonces levantó la vista y recobró la compostura que solía tener como la reina que era.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el tapiz que adornaba la pared detrás de su cama adoselada; el tapiz mostraba un escudo de armas (la mitad superior roja con una mano blandiendo una espada, la mitad inferior blanca con tres cuervos, y una franja azul en forma de V separaba ambas mitades). Detrás del mismo, la reina descubrió una puerta, la cual llevaba a una escalera de piedra en espiral. Cerró la puerta justo cuando la puerta de entrada al cuarto real cedía y los invasores irrumpían con un grito de guerra.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, rogando no ser descubierta. Al final de la escalera, llegó a una caverna alumbrada por unas cuantas antorchas, donde un hombre joven de cabellera pelirroja aguardaba sosteniendo por las riendas un corcel blanco.

–¡De prisa, Su Majestad! –le dijo mientras la ayudaba a subir al caballo. Cuando la reina pudo montar, el hombre le dio una bolsa con víveres.

–Este túnel la llevará al otro lado de las montañas –dijo señalando una gran abertura profundamente oscura–. Siga el camino: la guiará hacia el norte, hacia el Círculo de Piedra. Me reuniré con usted allí.

Ella pareció entender cuando él mencionó el lugar de encuentro, puesto que su semblante dejo de estar tenso. Sostuvo firmemente al bebé, arrió al caballo y cabalgó hasta perderse en la oscuridad del túnel…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de ver a su reina alejarse por el túnel de piedra, el hombre tomó un escudo que hasta entonces estaba apoyado en la pared. Estaba adornado con un enorme león rojo y cuatro más pequeños alrededor, sobre un fondo dorado.

–Mi padre entregó su vida por defender la Noble Casa de los Black, y su padre antes que él –dijo mientras tomaba también su espada–. El honor de mi propia Casa se ha forjado durante generaciones con la sangre de sus descendientes; hoy mi espada forjará el mío con la sangre de mis enemigos.

Sintió abrirse la puerta en la parte superior de la torre que conducía a las escaleras, y varios pasos atropellados que descendían.

–¡Huid, bellacos y malandrines! –gritó con presteza el hombre hacia la escalera, espada en mano. Cinco hombres barbudos armados con hachas bajaron y entraron en la caverna.

El hombre pelirrojo mantuvo su posición de defensa mientras el primero de los invasores arremetía. El pelirrojo esquivó el golpe del hacha del barbudo, lo golpeó con su escudo y ensartó su pecho con su espada. Uno menos…

Otros dos hombres de los cuatro que quedaban decidieron acorralarlo y cerrarle las salidas para luego arremeter al mismo tiempo. Hubiera resultado bien de no ser porque el pelirrojo aprovechó que habían bajado su defensa cuando atacaron para rodar hacia un lado y rebanar la pierna de uno. El barbudo se desplomó con un grito, y luego su cabeza fue limpiamente seccionada por la espada. El otro que había atacado antes tomó su hacha y desesperadamente se la lanzó.

–Cobarde –se burló el pelirrojo mientras bloqueaba fácilmente el ataque con su escudo. Luego, tomó él mismo el hacha y se la regresó, incrustándose esta en el pecho de su enemigo.

Los dos que quedaban ya no parecían tan seguros, pero entonces se hizo silencio y nuevos pasos se escucharon en la escalera. Unos segundos después, surgió de las sombras un hombre encapuchado. Por debajo de la capa, vestía un traje y armadura ambos de color gris oscuro.

Los barbudos inmediatamente se arrodillaron ante el que, seguramente, era su líder. Pero entonces, y de inmediato, el hombre metió su mano dentro de su traje, sacó una vara corta y acuchilló el aire.

Hubo un fogonazo verde, y luego los dos hombres yacían en el suelo, evidentemente muertos.

–Eran tus vasallos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó el pelirrojo visiblemente enojado.

–Tú sabes bien que los _muggles_ detestan la magia –contestó socarronamente el individuo–; prefiero evitarnos el problema y a ellos también ahora que están muertos y no pueden ver lo que vendrá… –agregó mientras se bajaba la capucha y revelaba un rostro de facciones afiladas, pelo negro y sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos estaban surcados de finas arrugas y demostraban absoluta maldad.

–Gaunt… –masculló el pelirrojo ligeramente sorprendido, aunque al instante, cuando envainó su espada, se veía claramente furioso–. Que agallas tienes para dar la cara luego de años de estar sumergido en la oscuridad –dijo con desprecio–. Debí imaginar que Falkennor no podría haber caído tan fácil de no haber intervenido uno de los nuestros.

–¿"Uno de los nuestros"? –repitió Gaunt y luego escupió el suelo a los pies del pelirrojo–. No te atrevas a compararnos, mocoso. Tú y yo no somos iguales. Tú eres igual a tu padre: siempre involucrándote en asuntos de _muggles _y ayudándolos –añadió con una mueca de desdén–; es imposible imaginar una peor deshonra.

Gaunt volvió a acuchillar el aire con la varita, y un fuego de color morado salió en dirección al pelirrojo, pero este ya había sacado del cinto una varita con la que, al agitarla, bloqueó el ataque.

–Mira nada mas a lo que se ha rebajado la Casa de Gaunt _el Justo_– dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza–. Que uno de sus descendientes utilice cobardemente a _muggles_ para cometer las más atroces fechorías, eso es lo verdaderamente deshonroso.

–Tu Casa siempre ha hablado del honor y el temple, pero son de los primeros en deshonrar lo que son y actuar como sucios _muggles_ –escupió Gaunt–. Me acusas de involucrarme en la toma de Falkennor, pero al menos lo hago sin ocultar lo que soy, a diferencia tuya –añadió sonriendo con sorna.

Gaunt volvió a sacudir la varita y un rayo de luz rojo se dirigió hacia su rival, que volvió a bloquearlo fácilmente con un golpe de su varita.

–Muy bien, Gaunt –dijo el pelirrojo, mientras evaluaba a su contrincante–, nada me gustaría más que tener un duelo contigo. Tenemos cuentas pendientes que ajustar…

–¿Qué tal si lo hacemos ahora? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez dures más que el perdedor de tu amigo Uther –se burló Gaunt.

La mandíbula del pelirrojo se tensó pero aún así mantuvo el semblante sereno, sonrió y agitó la varita: un muro de fuego azul apareció de la nada separando a ambos contrincantes. El muro comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego azul hacia Gaunt que intentaba bloquearlas todas con dificultad.

–Lamento decepcionarte pero hoy no es el día –dijo el pelirrojo–. Me he retrasado mucho y debo marcharme de inmediato. Tú disfruta tu nuevo reino, mientras puedas –agregó volteándose.

–Idiota; sólo retrasas lo inevitable –masculló Gaunt, ligeramente molesto mientras seguía bloqueando las bolas de fuego. Sin embargo, al no poder deshacerse tan fácilmente de ellas, su ira y frustración crecían–. ¿Crees acaso que vine aquí solo para tomar el reino de Falkennor? –preguntó molesto del otro lado del muro de fuego, mientras intentaba desvanecerlo sin éxito–. ¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que se haga con estas tierras! Mi propósito es únicamente la eliminación de aquellos que se opongan a las enseñanzas del gran Herpo: el rey Uther era uno de ellos… ¡él, tú y todos tus ancestros, Gryffindor! –vociferó con furia.

El pelirrojo alcanzó a ver como Gaunt, con un grito de furia, lograba al fin desvanecer el muro de fuego y lanzar un rayo verde hacia él, antes de Desaparecer de la caverna y salvar su vida de milagro…


End file.
